


Mi Ricorda Te

by giuly666



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, POV Vegeta, Post-Cell Games Saga, Sad Vegeta, Vegeta feels, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: Piccola song-fic sui pensieri di Vegeta dopo il sacrificio di Goku per salvare il mondo da Cell in chiave shonen-ai.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone è 'Mi ricorda te' di Dj Matrix.   
> Se voleste ascoltarla mentre leggete ecco il link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wa_eyPH_LD8

È passato un mese dal Cell Game e io sono qui, da solo come sono sempre stato, fino al giorno in cui ti ho visto.

Eri fermo, davanti a me, pronto a combattere per proteggere questo pianeta che tanto amavi. Il tuo sguardo era fiero e deciso. Eri disposto a tutto, pur di difendere la Terra. Ero, forse per la prima volta in vita mia, eccitato al pensiero di battermi con te.

Anche adesso sono estatico, come nemmeno Bulma sapeva farmi sentire, all'idea di sfidarti ancora, tu che te ne stai lì fermo, con quel sorriso determinato che ti distingue, preparato per un nuovo incontro. Ma, improvvisamente, diventi Super Sayan e il tuo sguardo assomiglia ad un addio. Poi esplodi.

Quando riapro gli occhi, sono nella mia stanza, sudato e, non riesco a crederci, ma alzando una mano, sento le lacrime bagnarmi le guance. Mi sento vuoto nel momento in cui realizzo che tu eri solo un sogno. Sono stato un stupido. Mi sono reso conto di quanto fossi importante per me solo ora che ti ho perso. In questo mese io e Bulma ci siamo lasciati. Alla fine ho capito che eri la mia vita e adesso mi sento morto, proprio come te.

 

_Mi risveglio in lacrime_

_e mi sento inutile._

_Non capisci mica che_

_Tu mi fai sorridere?_

_Sogni di cristallo che pian piano si distruggono._

_Non riesco a vivere,_

_ridere, sorridere._

 

Sono passate ore, ormai decido di andare in cucina a preparare qualcosa.

Vedo Bulma in salotto che gioca e balla con il piccolo Trunks. Nonostante il divorzio, ho mantenuto un legame d’amicizia con lei. Eppure guardandoli, non riesco a fare a meno di pensare a lui, sempre pronto a sdrammatizzare ogni cosa e a cui non mancava mai il buonumore.

 

_Ogni cosa che c’è,_

_ogni cosa che fa,_

_ogni stupida realtà mi ricorda te._

_Ogni cosa che c’è,_

_ogni musica che va,_

_ogni piccola realtà mi ricorda te._

 

Torno in camera. Non posso impedirmi di vederti, anche se in sogno.

Ma questa volta mi guardi, come se non mi riconoscessi. Sono _**io**_ , come puoi non ricordarmi?! Io, Vegeta, principe dei Sayan, il tuo peggior rivale e, anche se non te l’ho mai detto, il tuo più grande ammiratore.

 

_Asciugo le mie lacrime,_

_arrivo qui da te perché_

_voglio un po’ discutere_

_di questo amore inutile._

_Tu mi guardi male e_

_dici “cosa vuoi da me?“_

_sono vulnerabile_

_tu mi puoi distruggere._

 

Tu però non mi riconosci, ti volti e te ne stai andando quando cerco di fermarti perché sì, mi fa male sentire la tua indifferenza. Mi sento distrutto. Dopo di che, ti dico ciò che sento e che ho imparato ad accettare. La mia non era solo un’ossessione, era amore: quell’amore che ti disintegra se cerchi di ignorarlo ma che ti rende la persona più felice dell’universo se accontentato.

 

_Schiavo di te_

_non lo sarò mai,_

_ma quando ti vedo_

_m’innamoro di te._

_Mi chiedi perché_

_sono sotto da te_

_sono qui solo per te._

 

Non riesco, non posso lasciarti andare, questo mese è stato un vero inferno. Sei l’unica ragione per cui vado avanti. Il tuo ricordo mi da pace; ma quando voglio raggiungerti, ovunque tu sia, rammento la fine del nostro primo combattimento, quando tu mi risparmiasti la vita ed è li che capisco di non poter uccidermi, dato che la mia vita appartiene a te.

 

_Ogni cosa che c’è,_

_ogni cosa che fa,_

_ogni stupida realtà_

_mi ricorda te._

_Ogni cosa che fa,_

_ogni musica che va,_

_ogni piccola realtà_

_mi ricorda te._

 

Sarei disposto a dare l’anima per poterti vedere e toccare un’ultima volta.

Ma se mi venisse concessa una seconda possibilità, vorrei diventare più forte, tornare ad essere il principe spietato e crudele di un tempo, pur di avere il potere di proteggerti da tutto e da tutti, per poterti tenere con me per tutta l’eternità.

 

_E in quel giorno in cui sparirò,_

_lascerò dietro di me,_

_un oceano di nuvole_

_potrò dire che..._

 

Ti amo. Ti amerò sempre Kakaroth.

 

_Ogni cosa che c’è,_

_ogni cosa che fa,_

_ogni stupida realtà_

_mi ricorda te._

_Ogni cosa che fa,_

_ogni musica che va,_

_ogni piccola realtà_

_mi ricorda te._


End file.
